


You're Perfect

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Keith didn't even fucking hesitate, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Keith is approached by a random stranger in the men's bathroom and asked to do him a favour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPPPPYYYYYYYYY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYY SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
LOVE YOU LOTS!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this lil fic u-u

Keith took a slow sip out of his champagne glass as he hovered near the open bar located at the main entrance of the venue. He kept his eye on Pidge, wishing she didn’t have to greet every guest that approached her. She hated it too, he knew as much, but it was her brother’s special day, and so of course she wouldn’t dare be curt or rude to anyone for Matt’s sake. Her parents were with her too, which relieved some of the social pressure, but that still left Keith alone. 

Keith sighed and emptied his glass. His throat and stomach burned in a familiar fashion whenever he drank. He tried not to do it too often, knowing how unguarded he got, and given that this was his friend’s brother’s wedding reception, he knew to limit himself to pleasantly buzzed —not disastrously college-student level of drunk. Keith thanked the bartender as he placed his empty glass onto the counter and momentarily exited the reception hall. Pidge seemed busy, giving him an opportunity to sneak off to the bathroom now before the reception was underway. 

Keith excused himself while pushing through the crowd hovering around the main lobby. The decorations were surprisingly classy given the type of person Matthew Holt was. From the few instances of interaction the two shared over the years, Keith learned that Matt was as nerdy and tech-savvy as Pidge. And yet as he made his way through the crowd, Keith noticed that Matt’s input in decor wasn’t quite the way Keith imagined it. White and lavender bouquets of flowers sat perch on white clothed standing round tables, acting as center pieces for what was otherwise peppered with empty glasses of alcohol and half-eaten appetizers. The surrounding decorations of the venue’s lobby reflected the flowers in colour and grace. Matt’s touch, to Keith’s observation, was in the displays. There were monitors on opposite corners of the lobby, which cycled through several beautiful wedding pictures of Matt and his now wife Natalie. The pictures also cut to less formal photos as well —him and Natalie at a baseball game, the two caught buried in books at the school library, the two holding a trophy together at a robotics tournament... so on and so forth. Keith appreciated the aesthetic. With that, there was an interactive monitor rather than a simple poster display giving guests and their plus one’s their table number for the reception, which was impressive in the fact that you could search for your seating rather than stare at over a hundred names in an attempt to spot your own. 

Keith’s favourite Matthew Holt input for his wedding reception, however, was the robot waiter slowly moving from one side of the lobby to the other holding a tray of fine wine in delicate glasses for guests to take. Staff members checked on the little bot frequently, but to Matt’s credit, it seemed perfectly capable of doing its job without worry of it crashing into tables or people. All they truly needed to do was refill the bot’s tray with more wine. 

“Interesting little guy, huh?” 

Keith glanced beside him, realizing that he had stopped near the entrance of the men’s washroom to stare at the robot waiter. 

“Yeah,” Keith nodded. With any other person, he would have excused himself and escaped to the men’s room as initially planned. However, this handsome gentleman had him glued to his spot. Handsome putting Keith’s true feelings on censor. Handsome being the most appropriate word Keith could think of in a family friendly event where his true desires had him uttering profanities deep in his soul. Keith was staring at a God. “Was sorta hoping to see it run over someone’s feet.” 

The man beside him winced at the comment. “There was a lot of trial and error to make sure that didn’t happen. Matt doesn’t believe me but I have no feeling in my pinky toe.” 

“You’re a friend of the groom?” A young lady asked. Keith’s gaze now went to a woman, no —a  _ beautiful, young _ woman, whose eyes shone with curiosity as she tucked a curled strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Yes,” the handsome man smiled; and damn was that smile charming. Keith appreciated the sight. What he didn’t appreciate was the reminder that he stood no chance flirting with a man he’s never met —especially against a beauty like the one immediately warming up to him and getting a coherent conversation going. Keith took the opportunity to glance at the stranger one more time, appreciating how the lighting in the lobby make his platinum white hair glow, and his light brown irises look almost golden. 

_ This man is angelic, _ Keith thought bitterly. Bitter, because he wished he could stare at him for the rest of his night, but duty called. 

“Excuse me,” Keith muttered between the two. He made his leave and entered the men’s room before either could say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith blinked twice while staring at himself in the mirror. He had washed and dried his hands, and was now trying to fix his mane. He only managed to brush away a few strands of hair behind his ear before his view changed. 

“Hi?” Keith croaked. The man was standing behind him, brows furrowed and one hand fidgeting with the hem of his suit. 

“Hi, sorry. I never learned your name.” 

_ Oh? _

“Keith,” Keith answered. Realizing his response was too curt, Keith shot out a hand to shake the man’s. 

“Keith,” the man repeated. “I’m Shiro. It’s nice to meet you —ah, switch hands?” he asked with an apologetic grin. Keith did as Shiro said, eyes wandering to Shiro’s right arm, puzzled as to why he wanted to shake with his left. 

“I have a prosthetic,” Shiro explained quietly while lifting his arm slightly, showing the smooth, inhuman hand peeking through the sleeve. “It usually freaks people out when they touch it without knowing.” 

“People are stupid,” Keith muttered. Shiro chucked nervously, which immediately peaked Keith’s interest. 

“What’s up? It’s not every day a guy follows me to the bathroom to shake my hand.” 

Shiro’s face flushed at the statement. “Uh. Okay, this is going to sound really strange, but Pidge told me to come to you.” 

Keith unintentionally gripped Shiro’s hand tighter. _The hell? _

“Why the fuck would sh—” 

“Because of me! I shouldn’t have listened to her, this is an outrageous thing to ask a person, especially one I've never met, but I’m kind of desperate and Pidge told me you’d probably be willing to help if you were bored enough...” 

Keith slid his hand out of Shiro’s grasp. He _ thought _ he understood what was going on. He _ thought _ Pidge was trying to play matchmaker, and told Shiro to please do her a favour and talk to her poor, lonely friend. 

But Shiro just stated otherwise. 

“Huh?” 

Shiro glanced around the restroom to make sure they were alone. 

They weren’t. 

“Can we talk outside?” Shiro whispered. 

How could Keith say no? He was intrigued by Shiro. He had never seen a broad, beautiful man hunch down and cover the side of his mouth with his hand to whisper such a simple request. The act was borderline precious, and topped with the furrowed brows and Keith’s morbid curiosity, all he could do was nod and let Shiro lead the way. 

*** 

“You want me to be your boyfriend?” 

“F-for the night,” Shiro croaked. “Just —long enough that some people see...” 

“And leave you alone?” Keith asked, thinking back to the pretty lady trying to flirt with him earlier. 

“No, well yes, there’s that, but also...” Shiro exhaled and tried again. “My ex is here—” 

“Say no more,” Keith interrupted. “I’m down.” 

“Wh— Are you sure?” 

Keith nodded. 

“Okay well, it’s not that I’m being vengeful or anything. I just... Matt didn’t realize he was coming. He’s here as someone else’s plus one.” 

“S’fucked,” Keith smiled. 

“Why are you smiling?” 

“Because we’re going to make him regret showing his face.” 

“Keith,” Shiro laughed. “I’m serious. I’m not asking this favour to be petty. I just _ know _ he’s going to approach me and ask... you know, how I’m doing and stuff.” 

“What’s it to him?” Keith asked. 

Shiro shrugged. “It’s what he does. I always tell him I'm doing great but...” 

_ “Are _you doing great?” 

“I just asked a stranger to be my boyfriend for a wedding reception ten minutes before the reception begins.” 

“Right. You’re a mess.” 

Shiro barked a laugh at that, and elbowed Keith in the arm. His smile turned more solemn as he shook his head and stared off into the distance. “Honestly I’m fine. I’ve always been shit at relationships though. And since Adam is the way he is, he still worries about me. He reached out a few times asking if I was alright —it’s just a little insulting....” 

“Did he want to get back together with you?” 

“Hell no,” Shiro grimaced. “We broke up _ years _ ago. He already moved on, it seems. A few times.” 

“And you haven’t?” 

“Like I said...” Shiro sighed, and Keith couldn’t help but watch the man’s chest as he did. “I’m shit at relationships. But he knew that and it sort of started getting on my nerves —how much he would check on me, that is.” 

Shiro’s eyes refocused on Keith standing beside him. “I lied to him to get him to stop asking.” 

“You told him you have a boyfriend?” 

The guilt on Shiro’s face would have been comical if not infuriatingly adorable. 

“And that’s where I come in, huh?” 

Shiro’s shoulders drooped. “Fuck, I’m sorry Keith. We only just met. I wouldn’t have asked, but Pidge knew about my situation and said that I should talk to you...” 

“Like I said, I’m down. All I have to do is exist beside you and smile at Adam when he checks up on you, right?” 

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded. His cheeks were beet red, which made Keith’s champagne-filled stomach sear and bubble with unwarranted adoration. 

_ I’m fucked, _ Keith thought as he returned Shiro’s bashful smile with one of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro and Keith spent approximately fifteen minutes giving each other a crash course about themselves. It was the most Keith ever opened up about himself to a complete stranger in such a short period of time. Even Pidge, who was Keith’s roommate and best friend, needed  _ months _ to learn the things he willingly told Shiro just then. His age, the school he attended and the program he studied —those were the basics that Keith was fine to tell anyone who asked— but information such as where he grew up, his family situation, his past relationships...  _ those _ were things he never put up on display. Keith felt vulnerable talking about his father’s passing when he was young, and finding his mom only years ago. He felt embarrassed talking about his awkward high school relationship with a girl he didn’t even like, and the several hookups that happened in university thereafter. His lack of commitment was something he never thought of until Shiro spoke about himself. 

Shiro talked about the accident that took his arm and seared a deep gash across the bridge of his nose. He spoke of a disease he battled for years and the repercussions it had on his body. He spoke of his interest with robotic technologies as a result of his own need of a functional prosthetic, and how he met Matt. Shiro spoke of his relationship with his ex-boyfriend Adam and to Keith’s surprise, how  _ far _ in the relationship they had gotten before breaking it off. And finally, Shiro spoke about his inability to find someone since. 

“Okay,” Shiro croaked. He seemed just as uncomfortable and overwhelmed with vomiting out the entire past that defined his present as Keith did, which did little to comfort Keith as he realized that he was just as shit at relationships as Shiro was. This little plan of theirs was starting to sound more and more like a recipe for disaster. “Now that that’s out of the way, we should set some ground rules.” 

“Sure,” Keith nodded. 

“First and foremost; no sex until marriage.” 

Keith, not for a moment expecting those string of words escaping Shiro’s lips, burst out laughing. 

“Be serious,” Keith chuckled after his outburst subsided, elbowing the other. “The reception's about to start.” 

“Right,” Shiro nodded, eyes twinkling with  _ something  _ as he gazed at Keith. “For starters... we probably have to sit together.” 

The two briefly decided that it was better if Keith joined Shiro at his table. Shiro had requested a plus one despite never landing a date, hence the empty seat being available. It was better for Keith this way too, he commented wryly as he eyed his friend fake smiling at a couple congratulating her on her brother’s behalf, knowing Pidge would never stop teasing Keith with her smirk and wriggled brows if he so much as looked at Shiro while sitting with the Holt’s. No, it was definitely better if he sat away from the people he knew. 

“Okay, now for the fun part,” Shiro croaked while glancing at his wrist watch. The reception had yet to start —however the MC had asked the guests to find their seats, and the lights had dimmed to indicate that the speeches were starting. “How did we meet, and where, and... all that.” The slight tint in Shiro’s cheeks from earlier was gone. It seemed as though the gravity of the situation had finally started sinking in. “Fuck. Fuck, Keith this is a bad idea; this isn’t going to work.” 

“Shiro—” 

“Everyone’s going to see through this. We literally  _ just met.” _

“Shiro, I think—” 

“Maybe we should call this off. I didn’t mean to drag you into th—  _ mph.” _

Shiro was unable to finish his sentence against Keith’s lips. 

Shiro’s eyes widened as Keith pulled away from the kiss. Keith, lost in the sensation of Shiro’s soft lips, forgot the point he was trying to make besides  _ shut up. _

“Relax,” Keith said eventually. Shiro’s conversation skills had supposedly left his body along with his soul as he unintelligibly stammered something along the lines of:  _ wh-w ki...s? Wh—? ?! _

“We don’t owe anyone an answer. Just be as elusive as possible. Act like we know something they don’t —like an inside joke.” 

“O...kay...” Shiro nodded, movements as mechanical as the robotic waiter still making it’s rounds in the lobby behind him. 

“And if either of us look stuck...” Keith mumbled while taking a step closer to Shiro. Shiro, to his credit, didn’t back away. The colour shot back into his cheeks as Keith gently pecked the corner of his mouth. “We just gotta kiss.” 

“Right,” Shiro squawked. “Since we’re boyfriends.” 

Keith nodded.  _ God _ Shiro was cute. Maybe it was the champagne in his system talking, but Keith found himself wanting to be outgoing for Shiro. He wanted to make sure Shiro didn’t have to defend himself in front of his nosey ex or pesky mutual friends. He wanted the guests to look at Shiro and know he was taken. In that moment, Keith concluded that he was going to be the best fake boyfriend Shiro would ever have.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is that him?” Keith whispered to Shiro. The two sat at Shiro’s table, which was approximately in the middle of the right side of the venue, belonging to Matt’s family and friends. The reception was underway. The MC, Matt’s best friend from grad school, was talking, and the crowd was laughing along with the stories he shared —Shiro included. 

“Where?” Shiro whispered back. He pulled his eyes away from the front of the venue to follow Keith’s gaze, and stiffened at the sight. “Oh... yeah that’s him. Wow,” he huffed. “How’d you figure that out?” 

_ He literally won’t stop staring at you, _ Keith thought. “Intuition,” he said instead. 

“He’ll probably come this way when dinner starts,” Shiro sighed. He gave Keith an apologetic grin and returned his attention to the MC. Keith’s heart ached for Shiro. To think the kind man before him couldn’t enjoy his friend’s wedding reception because his ex had unexpectantly shown up. Introducing himself to the friends that shared the round table with them was a little rocky, but Shiro was able to soften them up to Keith almost immediately. Nobody asked intrusive questions, and the conversation died quickly once the reception was underway. Keith felt bad knowing all the internal turmoil Shiro was going through just to maintain a pleasant evening for the people around him. 

Noticing Shiro’s left had clenched tightly over the spotless tablecloth, Keith reached out and placed his palm on top. Shiro snapped his head back to look at Keith, who could only offer him a shy smile as an explanation. Shiro visibly relaxed at the touch. His shoulders drooped, and his hand opened under Keith’s. After a brief pause, both men hesitating at something as simple as a handhold, Shiro twisted his wrist so his palm faced Keith’s, and the two sheepishly intertwined their fingers. 

Shiro returned his attention back to the main stage, his red tinted ears matching the flush that dusted his cheeks whenever the two glanced at each other that night. Keith, however, found himself eying Shiro’s ex more often than not. Adam seemed perfectly content with his partner. From what he could infer from Shiro, the two had been more than over each other at the time of their break up years ago, and Adam supposedly moved on soon after. Keith couldn’t imagine why someone would care to know the details of their ex’s current love life, and yet here he was, holding a gorgeous man’s hand just to ward off any evil eye from the table across from them. 

Shiro squeezed Keith’s hand, pulling him away from his thoughts. 

“You get pretty clammy, eh?” He smiled. 

Keith flushed. “Shuddap,” he hissed, removing his hand from Shiro and wiping his palm on his pants. “You should have read the terms and conditions before you agreed to his,” he scowled while snatching back Shiro’s hand and holding it tightly once again. 

Shiro ducked his head to laugh, and Keith’s stomach did several backflips at the sight. It was then that he noticed everyone standing, cheering, making their move back into the lobby. 

“Wait, what happened, I sorta zoned out.” 

Shiro was all smiles at Keith. “Dinner’s ready —buffet style,” he added with a wiggle of his brows. 

“Whoa, did Matt speak already?” 

Shiro scoffed and shook his head in wonder. “A while ago.” 

“How’d I miss that?” 

“You were too busy glaring at my ex.” 

“Don’t say I never committed to being your boyfriend,” Keith mumbled, face searing. He didn’t realize Shiro noticed. 

Shiro’s teasing smile at Keith dropped almost instantly as he looked forward. “He’s coming,” he whispered, lips barely moving. Keith couldn’t help but glance in the direction he knew Adam would approach them from. As if on cue, a tall man with fair hair and neat glasses smiled at him and Shiro. 

“Hi Shiro. Long time no see,” Adam greeted politely. 

“Hi Adam. It’s good to see you,” Shiro smiled, just as polite with his words despite his hand squeezing Keith’s tightly implying otherwise. “How’s Gary?” 

“He’s good —great, actually. He finished his doctorate a week ago! We plan to celebrate with a little trip to Europe.” 

“That’s amazing,” Shiro smiled, this time more genuine. “Tell him I said congratz. He worked hard.” 

“You realize he’s here, right? You can tell him yourself,” Adam laughed. 

“He dived into the buffet line before I could get out of my chair,” Shiro joked. 

Keith finally understood the concept of cutting the tension in the air with a knife. He could physically feel the atmosphere around him become heavy. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t race him there. I know how much you love to eat; isn’t that right....” Adam looked at Keith for the first time since approaching the two. 

“Keith,” Keith introduced. He didn’t make a move to shake Adam’s hand. He preferred it right where it was —holding Shiro’s. 

“Keith,” Adam repeated. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m guessing you’re Takashi’s date for the evening?” 

“I’m Shiro’s date for _ all _his evenings,” Keith corrected with a pleasant smile. He was certain he looked more serial killer-y than anything else, but with the resting bitch face he had, Keith couldn’t help how his smiles turned out. Not that he cared at that moment. Adam, whether he meant to or not, tried to pull a power move over Keith by using Shiro’s first name. 

“That’s great!” Adam smiled, his gaze now returning to Shiro. “How long have you two been together?” 

Shiro, looking panicked, turned to Keith for help. 

“How long do you plan to meddle in Shiro’s life?” 

Keith unabashedly shut Adam down. His frustration instantaneously surfaced when he saw Shiro’s desperation arise in the form of knit brows and pale skin. His anger stemmed from how his 'boyfriend’ tightly gripped his hand until his knuckles turned white. Shiro was uncomfortable throughout the entire interaction with his ex, which led Keith to do what he did best. Nip the issue in the bud —even if it meant being blunt or rude. 

“I... beg your pardon?” 

“Why do you care how long we’ve been seeing each other?” 

“I was just asking for the sake of conversation.” 

Keith fought every fiber of his being not to roll his eyes. Nobody in their right mind would go the relationship route when trying to strike up a conversation with an ex. 

“Keith,” Shiro warned, his voice low so only Keith could hear him over the chatter of guests returning with their dinner plates. His expression said _ be nice. _

“Sorry,” Keith huffed, he said it while looking at Adam, but his words were meant for Shiro. “We’ve been together for a while now.” 

“Oh?” Adam chirped. He seemed uncomfortable now —ready to look for an out, but being pleasant and polite nonetheless. “How’d you two meet?” 

“How’d we meet, Shiro?” Keith asked. He said it with a smile, thumb rubbing Shiro’s hand soothingly. 

_ Your turn to make something up, _Keith’s smirk implied. 

“At uh... the library?” Shiro squawked. 

Keith’s head bowed low to hide his smile. The _ library? _ That was probably the lamest place Shiro could have chosen. It gave Keith a deeper understanding of the man he was pretending to be in a relationship with. 

He loved everything about it. 

“You don’t sound so certain,” Adam commented. Keith wanted to click his tongue at the other in irritation. How dare he ruin such a cute Shiro moment by being analytical? 

“He doesn’t want to admit how we met the week before we crossed paths at the library,” Keith explained. The adlibbing worked wonders on getting the desired reaction out of both parties. Adam, looking ready to end the conversation, and Shiro looking like a tomato. “My only regret is that I didn’t remember you until you explained in great detail what we did that night,” Keith said, his body turned in his chair to face Shiro head on. Shiro stammered something unintelligible, hand still tightly grasping Keith’s, almost like he’d fall back if he let go. “I’ve cut back on heavy drinking at parties ever since, though. Couldn’t forgive myself for forgetting most of that nig—” 

“I don’t want to know,” Adam croaked. His smile returned as he changed the conversation. “But it’s good to hear that you two hit it off so well. I’m glad.” 

“Me too,” Shiro admitted despite his flushed cheeks. He turned to Keith to smile, and Keith found himself instinctively leaning in to peck his cheek. 

When Keith glanced at Adam, he noticed that the other’s polite smile softened. “Well, I don’t know about you two, but I’m going to go grab dinner before we’re left with the scraps,” he commented. “It was nice seeing you Shiro. And it was nice meeting you Keith.” 

“Likewise,” Keith said. This time, he _ did _let go of Shiro’s hand to shake Adam’s. His grip was tight but there was no challenge to it. Keith sat back down and watched Adam leave to the buffet tables set outside. 

“Huh,” Keith huffed in wonder. “Guess he really _ is _ just nosey. I felt like I was about to get tested on how much trivia I knew about y—” 

Keith trailed off when Shiro buried his face into his shoulder and groaned. 

_ “Keeeithhh,” _ he mumbled against Keith’s suit jacket. “You’re going to be the death of me.” 

“What? Why? What did I say?” 

Shiro huffed into his shoulder, the heat of his breath crawling through the fibers of clothing and settling on Keith’s skin like a soft kiss. 

“What _ didn’t _ you say? That was a train wreck.” 

“Was it?” Keith asked, genuinely surprised. “I thought it went pretty well. He seemed more or less convinced by the end of it.” 

“No he didn’t!” Shiro hissed. There was no anger to his tone, only embarrassment. “You made him flee,” Shiro was laughing now. He pulled Keith into a warm hug. “He usually asks _ so _ much more. You scared him off.” 

“First of all, you’re welcome. Second of all, he’s kind of annoying,” Keith admitted. “No offense. But I see why you broke up with him.” 

Shiro’s laughter shook Keith. “None taken. At all. I agree.” Shiro pulled away from their embrace to grin at Keith. “You made my night. Thanks Keith, seriously.” 

“That’s it, then? Are you breaking up with me too?” 

“Absolutely not,” Shiro interjected. “We’re getting dinner and some drinks and —” 

“Recreating our _ first encounter?” _

Shiro could only shake his head at Keith while battling his full-face flush. “You’re too much,” he croaked. “Pidge was right, you’re perfect.” 

Keith, surprised by his own tenacity but unable to hold back from the sudden surge of emotions he felt after hearing those words, grabbed Shiro by his collar and yanked him into a hard kiss. The two pulled apart only when their table partners returned with their dinners. The two scuttled away, hand in hand, pleasantly sheepish and eager to spend the rest of the night in each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short (and prolly full of typos) but I hope you enjoyed this fic and I hope you have a wonderful bday!!
> 
> Thank you for being you. You mean a lot to me and I'm so thankful that we met. I hope we can explore even more parts of the world together ; w; Just thinking about traveling with you always gets me motivated to keep going *be strong meme*
> 
> And I know you're wondering, but no, Shiro doesn't wait til marriage to fuck Keith. (Keith wouldn't allow it).
> 
> :^) hbd


End file.
